Bachmann
Bachmann have made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made with new body toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald * Douglas * Emily * Bill * Ben * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * Salty Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel * Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Coaches * Emily's Brake Coach * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Troublesome Truck #3 * Cargo Car * Sodor Fuel tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Tidmouth Milk tanker * S. C. Ruffey * Tar tanker * Oil tanker * Open Wagon - Red * Coal Wagon with Load * Cattle wagon * Well wagon * Cream tanker * Raspberry syrup tanker * Salt Wagon * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * 6 Ton Wagon (discontinued) * Mail coach * Brakevan * Ventilated van * Flatbed with paint drums * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) Non-Rail Characters * Bertie * Harold * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Conductor * Farmer McColl * Cranky Sodor Scenery * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued) * Coaling station (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Switch tower * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Knapford station building kit * Sodor Lighthouse * The Windmill Sets * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Express composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) * Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Emily (coming soon) Rolling Stock and Accessories * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (coming soon) * Tar Tanker (coming soon) * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car * Thomas' snow plough * Emily's Coaches Sets * Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions Trivia * The large scale engines have CGI-style faces. * The large scale tankers have the new CGI logos. * The HO scale oil tanker and mail coach were first available in their model form, but have been revamped to have their CGI logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front coupling hooks. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and part of his smoke box is painted red and grey when they should be black. * Percy's HO model has an oversized coal bunker and cab steps mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. * Diesel is the first, and so far only, HO engine to have a CGI-style face. * HO Knapford Station has room for one track inbetween the platforms instead of two. * The original Sodor Scenery accesories were based on those from Bachmann's Plasticville line. * The HO Ventilated van has the North Western Railway's initials on it in white (NWR). Gallery File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas Image:EdwardBachmann.jpg|Edward Image:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry Image:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannJames.jpg|James Image:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy Image:TobyBachmann.jpg|Toby Image:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily Image:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben Image:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis Image:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel Image:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Annie and Clarabel Image:HenriettaBachmann.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie Image:Bachmannmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI-style mail car Image:BachmannScruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 ton wagon File:Bachmannflatcarwihpaintdrums.png|Flat Car with Paint Drums File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tank File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar Wagon File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tank File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream tanker File:BachmannOiltankers.png|Original Oil Tanker File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Redesigned oil tanker File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Large scale Thomas File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Large scale Percy File:BachmannlargescaleJames.png|Large scale James File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Large scale fuel tanker File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Large scale milk tanker Image:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas in "Fun with Freight" Image:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Tidmouth sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.png File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordstation.jpg|Knapford Station building kit File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's special coach File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Large scale tar tanker File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF container wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg File:Bachmannexpresscoach.jpg File:Bachmannexpressbrakecoach.jpg File:Bachmannwindmill.jpg File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg File:BachmannHOFarmerMcColl.jpg File:BachmannSodorConductor.jpg|Conductor File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor Pedestrian Bridge File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coaling Tower File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor Watertower File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Large Scale Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Large Scale Clarabel File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Large Scale oil tanker External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise